Amour héréditaire
by Totchou
Summary: Atsuaki, une jeune garçon de 15 ans retrouve son oncle et voit ainsi sa vie complètement changée.


**Titre : **Amour héréditaire (trouvé par Tenten, je suis une quiche pour les trouver moi )  
**Auteur :** Totchi  
**Sources :** Gazette  
**Genre :** Journal intime, yaoi  
**Couples :** A votre avis ?  
**Disclaimers :** Ils ne sont pas à moi TT

**_Chapitre 1_**

**  
****Vendredi 20 avril 1997**

Salut cher journal.

Tu vas bien ? Oui hein vu que tu m'appartiens ! Je m'appelle Takeshami Atsuaki, je vais bientôt avoir 16 ans et je suis entré en première année au lycée à Kanagawa ! Tu devineras jamais qui t'as offert à moi ! Mon meilleur ami Ryo, ou Reita si tu préfères ! Soit disant pour m'extérioriser et sous prétexte que ça pourrait me faire du bien… De quoi il se mêle lui d'abord ? Je suis un adolescant très équilibré ! Bon d'accord ma mère est morte quand j'avais 14 ans et alors ? J'ai réussi à m'en remettre, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il dit ça…

C'est marrant, t'es qu'un bout de papier, tu dois peut-être croire même si t'as pas de cerveau ni la capacité de penser, que c'est pour les filles d'écrire dans un journal intime, mais à 15 16 ans, qu'on soit une garçon ou une fille, on fait pleins de choses qu'on aurait jamais cru faire, l'inconnu ça fait peur, on a pas besoin d'être une fille pour ça, alors voilà, je suis tout jeune je vais certainement être émoustillé par tout un tas de choses donc je vais écrire ce que je ressens là dedans ! En plus si j'écris pas, je vais me faire engueuler par Reita… Faut bien que pour une fois un de ses cadeaux soient utiles non ?

Alors que vais-je te raconter de beau aujourd'hui ? Ben écoute pas grand chose, j'ai commencé ma première semaine en classe, heureusement je suis avec Reita et Takanori que je nommerai ici Ruki, c'est plus court et j'aime bien, je suis trop fier d'avoir trouvé ce surnom ! Nos profs sont sympa surtout celui d'art plastique, je sens que je vais me plaire dans ce cours, sauf la prof de maths…. C'est une sadique et j'aime pas les maths en plus, va falloir que je demande à Ruki de m'aider…

Ah si tiens aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré mon oncle, le frère de maman… Enfin plutôt retrouvé, ça serait le mot le mieux adapté… Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit, il aimait beaucoup jouer avec moi, il était toujours à la maison, remarque on a que 7 ans de différence et maman m'a eu assez tôt alors j'ai vécu longtemps chez mes grands parents et mon tonton jusqu'à ce que mon père trouve un appartement pour nous trois. Je me souviens que je l'aimais beaucoup, et comme j'étais fils unique, je ne me sentais jamais seul, il était comme mon frère. Je préférais dire à l'école que c'était mon frère que mon oncle allez savoir pourquoi…

Bizarrement, quand j'avais 10 ans, on avait déjà notre chez nous avec maman et papa il a disparu de la circulation, plus aucune photos de lui n'était à la maison et si j'osais prononcer son nom, maman entrait dans une rage folle et était sur le point de me frapper…

Quand on y réfléchit bien, j'ai connu deux pertes familiales dans ma jeune vie, mon tonton et maman… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai beaucoup moins supporté son éloignement que la mort de maman… Bien sûr j'étais très triste quand maman nous a quitté, mais quand il n'était plus là, il m'a tellement manqué, et je me sentais si seul… Qui était là pour jouer au ballon ou aux petites voitures avec moi ? Qui était là pour me montrer les supers combos dans Street Fighter ? Depuis c'est mon jeu préféré, au grand dame de maman…

« -Arrête de jouer à ça devant Atsuaki, tu lui apprends la violence et ce n'est pas bien ! » Disait-elle toujours.

Exprès pour l'embêter, j'ai travaillé dur pendant tout mon collège pour avoir ma propre playstation et pouvoir jouer à Street Fighter, et ainsi devenir encore meilleur que lui et le battre quand il reviendrait nous voir.

Ce qui m'a le plus manqué, c'était de l'entendre jouer de la guitare… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais 10 ans, lui en avait 17 et il était déjà un grand guitariste. Il m'a même appris à en faire un peu, j'ai toujours continué pour lui faire écouter ce que je savais faire, pour qu'il soit fier de moi… Papa le serait certainement aussi, enfin s'il s'occupait un peu plus de moi… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les parents travaillaient tant, laissant ainsi leur famille de côté… Peut-être est-ce pour que je ne manque de rien ?

Donc je disais, je suis rentré chez moi rapidement parce que papa avait une surprise pour moi. J'étais super content, c'est tellement rare que papa me fasse des surprises… Je suis donc arrivé à la maison et j'ai découvert papa qui discutait avec une jeune homme brun. Quand il a levé la tête vers moi, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu… Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mêches brunes, ces yeux noirs, cette bouche mutine et fine comme celle d'une femme, toutes ces caractéristiques du côté Joyama de la famille… C'était lui !

« -Aoi » Me suis-je écrié les larmes aux yeux en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il m'a réceptionné et a éclaté de rire en disant que j'avais une sacrée force, j'avais failli nous faire tomber tous les deux… je m'en fiche, on aurait peut-être pu se casser quelque chose, la table basse était juste derrière lui, mais tant pis j'aurais été avec lui, il m'avait tellement manqué…

Il m'a regardé, un grand sourire ornant sa lèvres percée d'un twister noir, ses yeux agrandis par du kohol et du phare à paupière noir. Celui qui ose dire que le maquillage c'est pour les tapettes je le massacre, mon tonton est un homme un vrai !

« -Tu as bien grandi Atsuaki » M'a-t-il dit. « Tu es vraiment très mignon, tu ressembles tant à ta mère » Ces mots ne sont pas sorti de sa bouche, mais de ce sont ses yeux noirs qui me l'ont dit, je les ai entendu…  
« -Merci » Ont répondu mes deux prunelles noisettes.

Comme s'il savait que je complexais sur mon physique trop androgyne à mon goût. Je n'y pouvais rien si j'avais hérité des traits si féminins de maman… Pourtant je ne lui ressemblais pas tant que ça… Et encore moins à papa, je me suis d'ailleurs longtemps demandé si je n'avais pas été adopté… Je dois avoir l'esprit légèrement tordu…

Nous avons discuté pendant des heures et des heures, et j'ai eu l'impression que papa était resté en retrait, comme pour nous laisser nous retrouver… je retire ce que j'ai dit papa pense à moi et prend soin de moi comme le meilleur des pères ! il faudra que je pense à le remercier demain matin, là il doit dormir, faut dire qu'il a un boulot fatiguant… mon pauvre papa…

Il y'a cependant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi a-t-il attendu tant de temps pour l'inviter de nouveau à la maison ? Maman est morte il y'a plus d'un an ! Attention je n'ai pas dit que c'était bien qu'elle soit morte, au contraîre, mais j'avais espéré que papa me dise pourquoi tonton Aoi était devenu le vilain petit canard de la famille tout d'un coup. Aoi a du souffrir… Ne plus exister pour sa famille doit être atroce…

Remarque tu me diras, pourquoi n'ai-je pas moi même osé la question à papa ? parce que je me suis dit que peut-être c'était une raison qui le faisait souffrir et je veux plus qu'il pleure, il l'a trop fait à la mort de maman… Papa a toujours essayé d'être un bon père pour moi et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça, je ne voulais pas le déranger plus que ça et réveiller des souvenirs blessants dans sa mémoire, il ne le mérite pas… Pas du tout…

Demain c'est samedi, Aoi a promis de venir passer à la maison pour qu'on aille au cinéma et ensuite je le battrai à la playstation, il m'a cru et ben il va voir… Je vais peut-être lui poser la question, en espérant ne pas être trop indiscret…

J'ai hâte d'y être… Tellement hâte !

Bon je vais y aller moi, il se fait tard quand même !

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
